Shackled
by jinky
Summary: [AschLuke] Luke knew that everything had been a lie between the two of them. Every moment had not been real. His original hated him, but he felt the opposite way. They were shackled together... there was nothing that could be done.


Disclaimers: I do not and will never own Tales of the Abyss… Well… maybe just a copy of the game…

Author's notes: The beginning may confuse you at first, but well… I'm sure that you'll understand the story as you read along… erm… drabble… XD

**Title**: Shackled

**Summary**: I knew it was all a lie… for I could still remember… your smile when you tore me apart… and I know that you remembered it too…

* * *

The night was deep. No words could portray how dark and dreary the night has become. No one could describe how heavy the air was around that single room that hid the deepest and darkest secret of two people entwined as one. The original watched as the other slept, looking almost oblivious to what happened merely a few moments ago. Sloppy kisses and inexperienced actions… It was obviously their first...

Asch ran his fingers through his replica's shorter hair, sighing in annoyance at how innocent his replica seemed to be. However, those were the keyword: "seemed to be". He looked so innocent… so pure. However, after what happened that night, his replica was anything… but pure…

He smirked. That innocent was his weakness. It became his downfall. He couldn't believe how easy it was…! His replica readily gave himself to him, for goodness' sake… He didn't even have to ask. How easy it was to pull his strings like a living puppet… Just like a puppet waiting for its master to move its strings, he had his replica's strings wrapped tightly within his fingers.

He knew how his replica felt for him. He knew it too well… and it disgusted him. He knew that he had been deceiving him last night, and his damn replica didn't even care! It almost seemed like the damned replica had no will of his own…! How disgusting…

Normally, he would leave. But no… not this time. He would wait for him to wake up… to see the horrified and darkened look on his replica's face as he realized what he just gave him. To see his replica break down was going to be his joy. To see his replica realize that everything, every feeling, every touch, every kiss, had been a lie. To see his pure white wings turn gray and dissolve to ashes… just like what happened to him. He would make him realize just how much of a fool he was to even hope…

His morning would soon become his endless night…

Dawn was soon approaching…

He opened his eyes…

The original sneered…

But the response was not what the original was expecting…

His replica smiled…

He was not frowning, not was his eyes displaying anger or hurt. Only one emotion was clearly seen within his eyes. His replica was…

…content.

With the voice of void and annoyance, anger seething through the tone, the question was asked...

"Why…?"

And that smile remain...

"I still remember… the smile when you tore me apart…"

He knew… He knew that he had been deceived… He knew… and he accepted that fact. That was why… neither remorse, nor anger was present within his eyes. He knew that everything… every kiss… every word… was a lie. He chose not to escape… He knew he couldn't. His heart was already captured… He knew he had been playing at the palm of his original's hand… He blindfolded his eyes from the truth… from the truth that he had no right to love… no right to _be_ loved… To blindfold oneself only meant that he forcefully did not want to see... He could only pretend that he was seeing what he wanted to see… and that he did…

He chose the path of being controlled… the path without a will of its own… and he embraced that path with open arms…

His wings became black… blackness that would soon dissolve to ashes… He had no means of escape now. He was sitting at the palm of his original, and by now… he no longer cared…

Just like how the fallen angel wanted power, he killed a lot of people because of his arrogance… because he wanted the title of a hero. Akzeriuth's blood stained his hands, and he had no means of wiping them off. He stripped his original off his freedom, and he knew that he could never give it back. And his action had consequences... He was stripped off his wings and thrown to the ground like a ragged doll… His original did just that. He gave him his punishment. This was the way it should be…

His friends left him once back then… He didn't deserve to even have them back now…

He deserved nothing…

Asch was the sacred flame, and he was supposed to be his charred remains… but he stole that fire. And he decided that he was going to give it back by giving his original the only thing that he could call his own **(1)**. He knew that everything was merely a game for his original, but he didn't care. He was his original's… He didn't even own himself. If Asch wanted to kill him, he would not complain…

Hearing his thoughts, his original pulled his hair fiercely, pulling him into a harsh kiss in which the replica allowed him to gain the dominance that was rightfully his. Asch threw him to the floor without mercy, ravishing him once again without even thinking of the other's feelings.

Anger and desire consumed him…

Fake passion…

They poured out their frustrations, the original lying to both of them about his feelings for the other, and the replica accepted the pain inflicted with sick masochistic desire. Wings would spread out, their feathers of black and white falling one by one before dissolving to ashes. The shackles tightened… the deceit soon diminishing, leaving them naked to their desires and feelings... They were shackled to one another, bound by the invisible chains of hate, love, and deceit…

They would forever be bound.

No escape would be granted…

No remorse…

Because they would remember…

Both of them remembered…

Their smiles that tore each other apart…

There was nothing…

No light…

No freedom…

Never would there be a dawn for the flame and his ashes, for the flame's light had flickered out… never to be set aflame once again…

They knew they were bound…

The scions of their goddess…

Innocence and deceit…

Bound together in their endless night…

**END**

* * *

** (1) I'll kick you if you didn't get this part… If you didn't own anything, not even yourself, what is the one thing that you could give that you could actually call your own? XD**

**Author's notes**: I wrote this song while listening to "Angels" by Within Temptation. The lyrics just got themselves into me, and well… this was the result. I was studying in the library when bam…! The idea came… This idea merely came on a whim, and there was no real plot involved… I just allowed my hand to write for me… XD Well… that's it, I guess…

If I offend anyone, then I apologize.

Reviews please!


End file.
